KISS THE RAIN
by Han HyeMin
Summary: not summary.. Fanfic about kyumin.. genderswitch..


Genre: Romance & genderswitch

pair: kyumin

The story begin

"Buka pintunya, maafkan aku, kumohon," pintanya dari balik pintuku.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Pergilah!" teriakku.

"Aku akan mengganti cincin pertunangan kita dengan yang seratus persen sama."

Cih… dia pikir ini hanya masalah cincin yang ia hilangkan itu?

Dia mengetuk pintuku lagi, kali ini tanpa merajuk. Aku berbaring di ranjang memikirkan alasanku marah padanya, rasanya alasan itu tidak terlalu penting sampai aku melupakannya. Saat aku membuka pintu tempat tinggalku dan melihatnya berada di depan pintuku, rasanya marahku meluap pergi tak bersisa. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur memasang wajah tidak menyenangkanku saat dia masuk, jadi kulanjutkan saja aksi marahku ini. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahuinya merajuk memintaku untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Karena biasanya aku yang memintanya seperti itu.

Dia mengetuk pintukku lagi. Aku masih mengabaikannya, aku tahu ia tidak akan pergi selama aku belum meladeninya. Disaat seperti ini, aku ingin sekali melompat kegirangan karena merasa menang menguasai dirinya.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar kenopnya, ada dia dengan wajah putus asa dan ada permohonan di matanya. Hahaha, dia lucu sekali.

"Minggir kau!" kataku, sedang memainkan peranku sebagai orang yang sedang marah.

Dia bergeser memberiku jalan. Aku menuju bar pribadiku, meracik minuman. Dia mengekor lalu memelukku dari belakang.

"Buatkan minuman untukku," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Buat saja sendiri!" kataku marah tapi tetap menikmati pelukannya. Dia menghirup nafasnya di leherku.

"Rasanya akan beda, kumohon."

"Menyingkirlah dulu, aku sulit bergerak jika begini."

Dia melepaskanku lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kesukaannya di dalam rumahku, kursi yang berada di hadapan piano klasik milikku. Aku meracik minuman untuknya, merutuki diriku sendiri yang sedang marah tetapi tetap mau melayaninya.

Marah macam apa yang aku lakukan ini?

Dia meletakkan jarinya di atas tuts piano, iramanya asal tapi terdengar menarik di telingaku. Aku selalu suka bunyi apapun yang terdengar dari piano itu jika dia yang memainkannya. Nadanya yang salah akan selalu menjadi benar di telingaku, jika dia yang menciptakannya.

"Permainanmu buruk. Hentikanlah, Kyu," dustaku sambil melangkah ke tempatnya, membawa minuman kami. Bukannya berhenti dia malah semakin asal membunyikannya., membuatku sibuk menahan tawa setelah sampai di sampingnya. Aku meletakkan gelas gin milik kami dia atas pianoku, bergabung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hentikanlah, itu buruk sekali." Tatapanku kubuat jengkel saat melihatnya.

"Seburuk apapun, kau akan selalu menyukainya," katanya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. Sial aku tidak bisa lagi membendung tawaku dan malah tertawa bersamanya seperti orang gila. Selalu mudah untuk tertawa atau sekedar tersenyum saat bersamanya. Rasanya dia memegang kunci kotak tertawa yang ada di dalam tubuhku dan selalu bisa membukanya kapan saja.

"Kau bodoh," katanya lalu mengecup keningku, membuatku yang tadinya tertawa menjadi tersenyum. Tapi cepat-cepat kusembunyikan senyumku dan melanjutkan aktingku.

"Apanya yang bodoh?"

"Aktingmu buruk sekali, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama padaku."

Sial aku tertangkap basah!

"Cih… aku sedang tidak berakting, Cho Kyuhyun," alibiku.

Dia tidak melanjutkan percakapan konyol kami. Jarinya kini memainkan nada yang kukenal, irama favoritku, melodi kesukaan kami. Aku menaruh kepalaku di bahunya. Dari sini aku bisa membaui aroma parfumnya.

Dia terus memainkan melodi itu. Aku membetulkan letak kepalaku di bahunya agar bisa melihat wajahnya, menempelkan hanya daguku saja disana. Aku menatapnya, menikmati tampak sampingnya, menyimpan rupanya dalam ingatanku. Sepertinya matakku mempunyai tugas lain saat sedang memandangnya, bertugas sebagai kamera di tubuhku. Aku mengecup pipinya pelan.

"Aku menyayangimu," kataku sesudahnya lalu meletakkan kepalaku seperti sebelum memandangnya. Dia tidak membalas perkataanku tapi mencium puncak kepalaku dan menghirup udara disana.

_Kiss The Rain_ milik Yiruma berhasil diselesaikannya dengan baik. Tangannya kini meraih gelas kami, memberikan satu untukku dan satu milikknya. Kepalaku masih tidak mau bergerak dari bahunya. Sepertinya kepalaku dan bahunya memliki hubungan yang baik aku maupun dia tidak ketahui.

Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang meminum cairan yang ada di gelasnya, menikmatinya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau hanya menyukainya jika aku yang membuatkannya untukmu?" tanyaku, lalu meminum cairan dari gelasku.

Ia meletakkan gelasnya, merebut gelas dari tanganku juga setelah aku selesai meminumnya. Meletakkannya di atas piano seperti semula. Dia memegang tanganku, mengangkatnya lalu mencium telapak tanganku.

"Karena tangan ini milikmu."

"Kau menyukai tanganku?"

"Mereka indah."

"Apa hubungannya dengan minumanmu?"

"Aku menyukainya karena kau yang membuatkannya untukku menggunakan tanganmu."

"Sesederhana itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab namun menarikku, memaksaku berdiri. Kepalaku jadi terlepas dari bahunya. Aku tidak suka kenyataan itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berdiri berhadapan.

Aku baru menyadari penampilannya malam ini masih sama seperti saat aku melihatnya di televisi sore tadi. Dia menggunakan blazer hitam dan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan di dalamnya dan celana jeans yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambutnya tertata berantakan, tapi entahlah… aku menyukainya.

"Kita berdansa," jawabnya.

"Berlututlah kalau kau ingin memintaku." Aku tertawa dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya aku mengerjai dia di saat seperti ini.

Dia mendengus tapi tetap berlutut menggunakan satu kakinya, menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memintaku. Aku menggapai tangannya yang terulur, dia bangkit lalu mengambil tanganku dan diletakkan di lehernya dan dia sendiri meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Dia mendekapku semakin dekat dengannya lalu menyurukkan kepalanya di leherku dan bernafas disana. Tubuhku yang setinggi bahunya memudahkannya untuk melakukan itu. Aku menempelkan kepalaku di dadanya mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Indah sekali. Bunyinya teratur. Otakku meliar membayangkan bunyi itu berhenti. Bergetar ngeri dalam pelukannya, takut sekali.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, menghapus pikiran bodoh itu, kembali berkonsentrasi dengan tarian kami. Kami bergerak pelan sekali. Tidak beraturan dan tidak ada musik. Benar, tidak ada musik!

Kusuarakan pikiranku, "Kau lupa menyalakan musiknya, Kyu."

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang ingin seperti ini. Lagipula aku menjadikan hujan sebagai musik kita."

Diluar hujan? Dan aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?

Sepertinya fokusku hanya padanya saja ketika kami bersama.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku marah?"

"Karena aku menghilangkan cincinku."

"Bukan. Aku merindukanmu."

"Mana ada merindukan seseorang tapi mengabaikannya."

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu, jadi aku marah padamu."

Dia diam, kembali berkonsentrasi dengan leherku. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali bernafas disana.

"Maafkan aku, karena terlalu sibuk hingga membuatmu sangat merindukanku sampai marah padaku."

Aku mengabaikannya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari balik pakaian. Tanganku mengusap rambut belakangnya tanpa bermaksud merapikannya.

_"I love the way your fingers run through my hair,"_ katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya lalu menurunkan tanganku ke pinggangnya, mengelus punggungnya dan memijat kecil rusuknya. Dia selalu suka saat aku melakukan itu.

"Aku mengantuk," katanya dengan nafas berat.

"Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Pulanglah."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Anggota yang lain akan mencarimu."

"Tidak akan. Mereka tahu aku sulit memisahkan diri jika sedang bersamamu."

"Jadi kau menginap disini?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Aku mempererat pelukanku yang sebenarnya sudah sangat erat. Menggilai aroma tubuhnya, sampai dia berkata, "Musik kita sudah habis, hujannya sudah berhenti."

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami dengan sangat enggan, menatapku dengan wajah letihnya lalu menarikku ke kamar. Tapi aku menahannya.

"Apa?" jawabnya sabar.

"Gendong aku," pintaku.

"Aku lelah, kau bisa terjatuh."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku terjatuh."

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega merajuk di saat seperti ini, melihat mata merahnya saja sudah bisa dipastikan dia sangat lelah, tapi bagaimana lagi, aku menginginkannya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum kesayanganku.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa menaiki punggungnya.

Aku menggigit kecil lehernya saat berada di punggungnya. Hahaha, aku jahil sekali.

Sampai di depan pintu kamarku, dia membukanya dan menutupnya dengan cara menendangnya pelan. Menurunkanku ke tempat tidur, menunggu sampai aku berbaring dan menyelimutiku lalu berjalan ke sisi satunya dan berbaring sepertiku.

Aku terduduk kembali.

"Apa?" tanyanya mengantuk. Menggemaskan sekali dia.

"Lepaskan blazermu."

Dia bergerak malas. Aku membantunya melepaskan blazernya, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya terpaksa saat aku akan mengeluarkan jas semi formal itu dari tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil melepasnya, aku menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku kembali berbaring menghadapnya, dia melebarkan tangannya mengundangku masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu…."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan tidur…" ujarku manja.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Aku belum ingin tidur."

"Kalau begitu buatlah agar aku tidak mengantuk."

"Bagaimana?"

"Menarilah… tanpa pakaian."

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan meniduriku setelah aku menari untukmu."

Dia tertawa, "Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-sedang-tidak-ingin. Dia membuka matanya, memamerkan senyum setannya.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, tidurlah," katanya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mataku.

"Kyu, apa kau bahagia?"

"Iya," jawabnya lemah tapi pasti.

"Kenapa?"

"_I've found simple thing that my heart beats for_. Karena nantinya aku akan menua bersamamu."

"Darimana kau tahu? Percaya diri sekali kau. Bagaimana jika besok aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Sejauh apapun kau meninggalkanku, kau akan selalu kembali padaku. Dan ingatlah untuk selalu menengok kebelakang saat kau meninggalkanku. Kau akan selalu menemukan aku," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya nyaman sekali seperti ini, seperti pulang ke rumah.

Rumahku adalah pelukannya, eh?

Tidak, rumahku adalah hatinya. Aku selalu merasakan perasaan ini saat bersamanya. Perasaan yang aku rasakan hanya saat aku bersamanya. Aku belum menemukan kosakata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan ini. Rasa seperti aku tidak membutuhkan pelengkap kebahagiaan lainnya ketika sedang bersamanya. Seperti ini saja, hanya bersamanya, terasa sudah benar.

Pikiranku sedang melayang-layang saat suara dengkuran halusnya menyadarkanku.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Selamat malam, Kyu."

**END**


End file.
